I wanna talk about ME
by Ausiewanab
Summary: Race only wants one thing, to talk about himself!


It was a normal Friday night in Rockport Maine. And just like a normal Friday night, Race came to the local bar, where on every Friday that he was in town, he could be found making his local roundup of all the woman who have yet to met him. He eyes a blonde girl who he's seen before. He kept staring at her and he recognized her as being someone who worked at the FBI headquarters. He approached her and sat down next to her. She then starts talking about her problems and her life.  
  
We talk about your work, how your boss is suck a jerk  
  
::Race sits with a ditzy blonde FBI secretary whose telling Race all about the FBI, even though he keeps telling her that he's worked for them before::  
  
We talk about church and your head when it hurts  
  
::Race then decides to leave the FBI secretary and sits with the Preachers daughter, who tells him that drinking makes her head hurt and so does her daddy's church::  
  
We talk about the troubles you been havin' with your brother  
  
::Race moves on and sits next to a woman at the bar and she starts telling him about her brother in jail::  
  
'Bout your daddy and your crazy ex-lover  
  
::She then tells him that her daddy and her crazy ex-lover are walking towards him with a shotgun each, aiming it towards him::  
  
We talk about your friends and the places that you been  
  
::That woman gets up and leaves with her dad and ex-lover, a new girl sits next to him and starts ranting about her friends not showing up::   
  
We talk about your skin and the dimples in your chin  
And the polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
  
::She then starts talking really fast about herself. Telling him that she's blonde, but not a blonde and that her clothes are not fakes and that she just painted her toenails::  
  
You know talkin' 'bout you makes me smile  
But every once in a while  
  
::Race smiles at her and gets up and yells::  
  
I wanna talk about me, I wanna talk about I  
I wanna talk about the #1 old my me my  
  
::He starts pointing to himself. He then gets into the face of the last girl and tells her::  
  
What I think, what I like. What I know, What I want, What I see  
  
::The girl starts crying::  
  
How I like talkin' 'bout you you you you usually.   
  
::He then screams out::  
  
but occasionally, I wanna talk about me  
  
  
We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
And your high school team and your moisturizing cream  
  
::Race comes home and has to listen to Jessie ramble on about things that are going on in her life::  
  
We talk about your momma up in Munice, Indiana  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
  
::Jessie tells him that her mother was in Munice, Indiana and was on her way to visit. She also tells him that his Mom called and they were visiting Alabama::  
  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size,   
The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize  
  
::Jessie then tries to tell him that she wants to date this guy whose tall and built and looks like a movie star. Race then starts to get angry hearing that a guy wants to date his daughter::  
  
We talk about your heart,'bout your brains and your smarts  
About your medical charts and when you start  
  
::Jessie then tells Race about getting an A on her English paper and that he needed to go to the store and buy her some tampons because she's about to start. Race then gets up and pats her on her head and says to her::  
  
You know talkin' bout you makes me grin  
But every now and then   
  
::Race gets up and walks around the house screaming::  
  
I wanna talk about me, I wanna talk about I  
I wanna talk about the #1 old my me my  
  
::Jonny and Hadji come down the stars to see Race going crazy yelling about himself::  
  
What I think, what I like. What I know, What I want, What I see  
How I like talkin' 'bout you you you you usually.   
  
::Dr. Quest comes out of his lab to see what was going on. He's shocked to hear Race ranting about how he gets no attention::  
  
but occasionally, I wanna talk about me  
  
I wanna talk about me(me me me me me)  
I wanna talk about me (me me me me me)  
  
::Estella walks into the compound seeing Race pointing over and over at himself yelling how he wants to talk about me::  
  
You  
::Race points to Jessie::  
  
You   
::Race points to Jonny::  
  
You   
::Race points to Dr. Quest::  
  
You   
::Race points to the FBI Secretary::  
  
You   
::Race points to the Preacher's daughter::  
  
You  
::Race points to the blond ditz::  
  
You  
::Race points to Bandit::  
  
You   
::Race points to Jades picture::  
  
You  
::Race points to the computer::  
  
You   
::Race points to the TV::  
  
You   
::Race points to Estella, who has no clue what's going on::  
  
  
::Race then gets a microphone, and gets in front of the Questworld Camera and yells out::  
  
I wanna talk about me 


End file.
